


Front Row Seats to the Show

by Mysenia



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills 2016 [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Cora is the best friend ever, M/M, POV Cora Hale, Pre-Slash, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Cora schemes and yet still remains the greatest best friend ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Front Row Seats to the Show

**Author's Note:**

> hey, could you write a fic about stiles being coras friend and her/ the hale family finding out about stiles and peter x

“Awko-taco, who in the hell are you grinning at?”

“Wha?” Stiles whipped his head around to look at Cora. As per the norm she was giving him the stink eye.

“You’ve got heart eyes for whoever you’re texting.”

Stiles scoffed as he tried to subtly put his phone in his pocket except instead of sliding nicely into his pocket he completely missed and he watched as his phone fell to the floor. Stiles has a split second to mourn the fact that his screen would most likely be cracked when Cora’s hand shot out and she caught the phone.

“Dude! Thanks!” Stiles grinned in relief as he held out his hand.

“You really think I’m going to hand this back without a reward?” Cora asked around a smirk.

Stiles gave her a flat stare as he continued to hold his hand out. He knew the chances of him being able to snatch his phone back from Cora were slim to none thanks to her werewolf powers.

“Oh come on Stilinski, it’s just one tiny little thing.” Cora wheedled.

“What?”

“Who were you texting?” She grinned as she twirled the phone in her hand.

“Why does it matter?” The instant the question left his mouth Stiles knew he could regret it.

“Oh so you _do_ have a crush!” Cora smiled and Stiles winced at the sharpness of it.

He was not expecting Cora to throw his phone back at him but he did manage to catch it despite his surprise. He eyed Cora wearily.

“So now you don’t care who I was texting?”

Cora laughed, and if Stiles had had any self preservation he would have run. “Oh, no, I do care but watching you bluster your way through this crush is reward enough for now. I cannot wait to see the rest of the pack’s reaction to all this fluff.” Cora said as she indicated all of Stiles.

Stiles stuck his tongue out at her and went back to his texting.

* * *

At the next pack dinner Stiles was running late and that had Cora suspicious.

“I wonder if he’s hanging out with his crush.” She mused out loud.

“Who is doing what now?” Laura asked as she checked on the roast in the oven.

“Stiles, he’s late and he’s never late for pack dinner. So I was just wondering if he had an excuse of the crushing on someone variety.”

“Who has a crush?” Derek asked as he came into the kitchen followed by Uncle Peter.

Cora rolled her eyes and repeated herself. Seriously, one would think she did not live in a house full of wolves with super sensitive hearing.

“Stiles has a crush and he’s late because he is currently hanging out with said crush.” Laura interrupted her but as that was the gist of the conversation Cora merely nodded in agreement.

What had every wolf in the kitchen freezing was the very noticeable _thump-thump_ of Uncle Peter’s heart.

“Uncle Peter?” Derek asked, breaking the silence.

A loud bang followed by the inevitable cursing hailed Stiles’ arrival. He flailed into the kitchen and nearly ran into Uncle Peter.

“Woah there, what’s going on?” He asked as he righted himself.

“Apparently you have a crush.” Peter said, no inflection whatsoever in his voice.

Cora cocked her head and stared at her uncle. He was acting very strange.

Stiles’ heart started racing as he ducked his head. “A crush, you don’t say.”

Cora watched as Peter fully turned to look at Stiles, his face set in what she liked to call his upset-but-doing-everything-he-can-to-fake-it face. When it clicked she could not help how her mouth dropped open in shock.

“You and Peter?” She asked, looking between the two.

“Ugh Cora, why did you go and have to tell everyone?” Stiles glared at her as he looked at Peter. “I have a crush, on you you big dunce.” 

The smile that overtook Peter’s face was one Cora could honestly say she had never seen before but it was gone in the next instant as Peter buried his face into Stiles’ neck. There was obvious relief written in Stiles’ features and Cora winked at him.

Sure she did not get to witness the pack’s reaction to Stiles mooning over his phone but this was so much better. Now they all had front row seats to the fluff fest.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> \- M


End file.
